1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer enclosure with battery holding structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable computers, or all-in-one (AIO) computers, are often powered by batteries. A typical portable computer or AIO computer includes a battery holding structure for holding a battery. When the typical portable computer or AIO computer does not need to be powered by the battery or the battery needs to be charged, the battery could be detached from the battery holding structure. However, the battery holding structure is unreliable and cannot hold the battery firmly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a computer enclosure with a battery holding structure which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.